User talk:Gozon
Hi there! Welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! -- Hyper Zergling (Talk) 01:53, February 11, 2012 Warning (1/3) Warning (2/3) I learned my lesson Okay, I learned my lesson. I'm sorry and I didn't know what I was doing was wrong or trying to post something after I got my first warning would give me my second warning. I obviously need to read the rules. Have my badges really been deleted? No, your badges are not deleted. Just for future reference, please do not edit other people's fanons like that, as many complain that others are tampering with what they write. Thanks. -KidVegeta Ban (3/3) what edit? what one? I just got on and I didn't do much, just edit Okay then, there goes my last source of entertainment. Thanks, I'll be respectful this time around Good 4 you, Gozon!!! You're now apart of Dragon Ball P! You can start writing your parodies now, but follow the Running Gags please. Anyways, congrats! -Guysponge22 22:57, March 27, 2012 (UTC) NO DERP! --The Most Epic User Who's a Sponge 21:03, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Just a Sidenote... Hey there! I just saw your blog post about art requests, I was trying to post a comment there but for whatever reason it didn't want to work, so next best thing is to go to the talk page right? Heh. Anyway, I was wondering if I could tempt you into drawing the trio of protagonists from my fanfic, Serada, Frost, and Baryton. Zf6hellion (talk) 01:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC) -- One page would definitely work for me, I'm personally fine with it either way. I also have a bunch of reference images on hand to help if/when you need 'em, just ask and I'll shoot them over to ya! And thanks for this, trying to get someone to draw these has been such a PITA. :D Zf6hellion (talk) 01:21, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: About the Drawing Requests... Thanks buddy! -KidVegeta (talk) Hiya Gozon <3 !! Hey there, Gozon! I have a question, are you still doing drawing requests? DemonPic3 (talk) 05:24, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Hiya again! So yeah, my request is for a picture of Piccolo, but make 'im as buff as Broly. 'Kay? ThanksDemonPic3 (talk) 05:36, September 11, 2012 (UTC) <3